


Like an angel

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, They have a baby now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Johanna and Erik have their daughter.





	Like an angel

Angelika was her name, and Erik thought that it fit her like a glove.  
Swaddled in pink with her chubby flushed cheeks and her sweet little giggles as her mother stroked her head, cooing and talking to her.

"Hallo mein Kleiner, du bist so schön wie die Sonne." She whispered and the baby gave her a gummy smile, one that melted Erik's heart completely and made him yearn to hold her, he nudged Johanna's shoulder and motioned for her to pass the baby over to him.  
She was a little heavier than he expected she was, the type of weight he'd expect from a bowling ball; although he'd never say it out loud; but it wasn't an unpleasant or heavy weight, just more of a noticeable one, as if the universe was saying 'Yes, that's a baby in your arms. _Your_ baby.'  
She stirred a little as he shifted her weight into his arms properly but was quickly settled when Erik reached to stroke her cheek and then she was sleeping soundly again, he found he couldn't take his eyes off her, even as the nurse came in to check on the new mother and leave with the promise she'd be back soon.  
His legs almost gave out on him he was so enraptured with the newborn, but luckily he was able to sit down at the edge of the bed before anything happened, Johanna leaned against his shoulder and smiled down at her daughter.  
"She has your hair." She spoke softly, voice hoarse from the labour. Erik hummed in agreement.  
"She vill have your eyes though, I am certain." He felt her chuckle against him.  
"Mutti vill be visiting in a few days. Once she's home." Erik bit back his sarcastic comment about her mother's annoying tendency to invade their privacy and settled for mutely nodding, now rocking Angelika in a rhythm.  
"I should call my parents too, in a vhile. Maybe zhey'll finally be proud." He grumbled and Johanna chuckled again, leaning up to kiss his neck before sinking back down into her pillow.  
"Zhey vill, she's very beautiful." She smiled and suddenly his bitter thoughts about his parents were gone and he was brought back to the present, wife smiling up with her tired eyes, newborn daughter sleeping in his arms, good job as a doctor and a large, warm house waiting for their little girl to take her first steps in, and speak her first words. 

They would experience all these firsts together as a family, and nothing would tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Modern AU, set nineteen years before the start of the AU and before Erik realised he was gay.


End file.
